The Experiments
by MagicianAtWork
Summary: At the age of 2, Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru and experimented on along with Fu, and a young girl. After 10 years, the Sandaime and ANBU storm Orochimaru's base. They discover secrets such as Naruto, Fu, and Kana ,who were thought to be dead. Infused with the blood of various people and trained in various abilities they will become truly strong. Multiple Bloodline many dojutus
1. Prolouge

**I'm back, and I want to thank my loyal followers for believing the I would update since a lot of people just looked at the hiatus, and went to look for another fic.**

 **Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character), all dojutsu's, god-like (they will have a difficult time to win, but they are godlike), many kekkei genkei, femenish Naruto, Smart! Naruto, abuse in childhood

 **Bashing:** Major-Sasuke, Medium-Kakashi, Major-Sakura, Minor-Hinata, and Minor-Kiba

 **Pairings:** Kana x Haku, Naruto x (undecided) , Fuu x (undecided)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT own Naruto because if I did

I would make sure-

Itachi and Neji lived,

Naruto was in the ANBU at young age,

the Jinchuriki didn't die,

Hinata did not Naruto

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** ' _My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** "

 **Bijuu Thinking:** ' _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred.

 **Flashback:** **As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body, and living through it is pure ecstasy!**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to anyone whose birthday is today [November 30]**

* * *

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge" **will be ignored, and if I get one of these I quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible" **are not needed because while they are kind they aren't helpful in anyway.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go...

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto" **are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

 **NO FLAMES FOR SAKE OF FANFICTION! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURSED!**

* * *

 _October 10_

Lights were lit, food and game stands were set up on the streets, children ran around laughing with their new prizes and food, people smiled, and drank to their heart's content. This was the best day of the year, the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by the great Yondaime.

Today was a terrible day for a young boy ,for it was the day that he was thrown outside just like he was last week, but this time it was pure hell.

The boy was wearing a pair of bloody, shredded, black shorts, that revealed cuts, bruises, and a few scars.A gray shirt that was hanging on to him by a few threads, revealed even more bleeding cuts, bruises, and burn marks. His face was white and red with blood, he had one black eye, a cut lip, and his bones were starting to become visible. His red **(1)** , flat hair had bald spots ,since the caretaker had basically ripped it out of his head saying that ' _a demon didn't deserve to have nice hair',_ was layered with blood, mud and dust. His blue eyes were dull and held no life in them.

He was currently sitting in the basement of the orphanage. The walls were a dark shade of grey, water trailed down the sides from pipes **(2)** , chains ,connected to the wall, led to his feet and hands. A few feet away were his pile of daily scraps, which were being eaten by rats, and an actual restroom . His chains allowed him to move no more than 5 feet, at most.

This child was Uzumaki Naruto.

Why did they treat him this way, one might ask?

It was because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the dreaded 9-tailed fox.

The Kyuubi had attacked the village 5 years ago, and the Yondaime defeated it. At least, that was the story told to children. The adults, however; knew this was a lie. In truth the fox had been sealed inside the Naruto. The majority of Konoha, except the children, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of the Nine-Tails' attack, resented Naruto for it — unable to separate the beast from the boy — and with some even seeing him as the fox itself. This led to the boy becoming a scapegoat for the village.

 _3rd Person POV -Limited to Naruto-_

Naruto hated his life, he wanted to hate these people, but he couldn't bring himself to; he felt sad whenever he started to feel angry at someone who hurt him.

' _Why, why can't I hate them?'_ he let out a choked sob, his mind flashing back to the event a more than 7 hours ago.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was sleeping on the cold, hard cement when he heard footsteps descending down the wooden steps.

He was woken up to a mess of black hair, and shout of,

"GET UP, YOU DEMON!".

Before being dragged out of the basement, Naruto felt a little hope that he would get to see the sun since he had not seen it for a week or so.

He was brought out of his throughs when the caretaker threw him outside, and whistled.

A man appeared, grabbed Naruto, and dragged him through some alley ways and into an abandoned warehouse.

He looked around, and saw many people - civilians and shinobi alike- looking at him with eyes our hate. He paled when he looked at what he was being dragged to; a large cross stood in the middle with lots of wood surrounding it.

For hours he was tortured. He was beaten, stabbed, clubbed, choked, slapped, burned,used as target practice, and whipped, but the worst part was that he was conscious the entire time.

In the end a silver haired chunin declared that he was going to return him to orphanage. This brought many complaints, but they were stopped as the chunin declared the demon had managed to trick the Sandaime, and that there would be an investigation if he was missing.

After being dragged back, and thrown into the basement. Naruto wanted to cry, but he knew that crying would get him beaten again.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto cringed remembering their words,

 _"Demon! Die! No one wants to see you, you are only a terror to our village!" a group of people shouted at him._

 _"why" Naruto whispered with what was left of the air in his lungs, kunai were stuck in his arms and the aforementioned arms were twisted in a strange direction._

 _"You foul, foul demon you attacked this village and then stole the body of an innocent child, trying to trick everyone!" the group said before lunging at Naruto again with heavy sticks, kunai, and a few torches._

" _You murdered my mother, my child, and my husband! You-You murder! I'LL KILL YOU!" a brown-haired women yelled before cutting off his fingers._

 _Her smile was one of the insane, the broken, she was one who had truly been consumed with hatred._

He was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened. He crawled up into a ball in fear of more people coming down to hurt him.

Naruto heard to people talling upstaits, one was his caretaker, he didn't know her name, and one was a man's voice. Naruto heard a soft ' _thump'_ before he jumped when a man appeared in front of hadn't even heard the person come down the stairs for Kami's sake!

He tensed waiting for the man to make a move, but what he said next surprised him.

"Hello, my name Kabuto" said the man before changing into someone else in a poof of smoak.

* * *

 _3rd Person's POV- Limited to Kabuto-_

Kabuto stood at the front gates of Konoha, and smiled watching the villagers smile.

' _They won't be smiling for long'_ he thought as he pushed his glasses up, which caused a lantern light to reflect on them, and did the hand signs for Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique).

He became a brown-haired, brown eyed man wearing a large brown shirt and beige khaki's. His face was angular, and large muscles.

He walked through the gates, and walked past the empty guard stand; Kabuto shook his head at the lack of security.

' _Too easy, Lord Orochimaru will be pleased'_ thought Kabuto as he neared the orphanage; memories of his time there flooded his mind. One name stood out, ' _Urushi'_.

He shook his head, and erased the thoughts of his past from his mind.

He shunshined (Body Flicker Technique) inside, and approached a black haired woman. He tapped her shoulder, she jumped ,and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in" she said.

"Oh, it's no problem…"

"Oh it's Kasai, Kasai Rozu" she said blushing at little his face.

"Do you know where I can find Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked with a smile.

She sneered.

"What you want with that demon filth?" she asked frowning.

"That is none of your concern" he answered, pleased that the boy was hated after all it would make it that much easier to take him away.

Her eyes widened, then she smiled.

"I see you want your turn at avenging your loved ones" she said smiling in sympathy.

Kabuto hesitated, but nodded.

"Well then, please follow me", she started walking down the hall, past all the rooms, and into the basement.

Kabuto followed her, and saw her waiting at the top of the stairs.

She smiled, and told him to go down.

He smiled, and appeared behind her .

"I'm sorry" Kabuto apologized.

She jumped,

"How-Why would you be sorry" she asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Kabuto smiled, and snapped her neck.

Her body slumped down, and dropped to the floor with a soft 'thud'.

Kabuto shunshined down the stairs in front of Naruto.

Kabuto was slightly shocked at Naruto's appearance. The child looked as if he had crawled out of a grave.

' _Damn, I feel sorry for this kid, but I can't say that where he's going it'll be better'_

"Hello, my name is Kabuto" he told Naruto before releasing his henge.

* * *

 _3rd Person POV- Limited to Kabuto and Naruto-_

"Hello, my name is Kabuto" said Kabuto.

"..."

' _Not much of a talker, is he. Must be too traumatized to speak; based on his appearance' ,_ thought Kabuto.

"Say, Naruto", Naruto looked up at the man. His eyes filled with curiosity and fear, "Would you like to leave?"

Naruto felt the world stop for a moment.

' _Leave, LEAVE!',_ thought Naruto.

Naruto was surprised because the reaason he pu up with with the abuse, the hatred was to one day escape, to leave. Now this man was asking him if he wanted to leave.

Kabuto looked in anticipation at the child. Even if the child refused to leave, which would be unlikely, he would still be taken away. He just wanted the satisfaction of the fact, that whenever the child begged to be killed, or set free. Kabuto would remind him that it was his decision, and that he had agreed.

"How" said Naruto, bringing Kabuto out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Kabuto.

He said nothing for a few seconds, but then turned his head to the chains connecting him from the wall.

Kabuto smiled, bent down, and broke the chains open.

Naruto was in shock,

' _Maybe, maybe I could finally be free'_ he thought before smiling ,and taking Kabuto's hand.

Kabuto gave his hand to the boy smiling.

' _Too easy'_ thought Kabuto.

Naruto took his hand, and they shunshined away.

 _3rd Person's POV_

The next day at dawn, Sarutobi checked his crystal ball to see how Naruto was doing since he had just discovered that a chunin had made a deal with Orochimaru. The chunin had asked for a way to change what the Sandaime saw through his crystal. He succeeded, and in exchange received secret passages into Konoha, which he stole from the ANBU headquarters.

Sarutobi was furious. All this time he had been seeing Naruto sleeping, drawing, reading, and playing was all just a cover; not to mention that secrets of Konoha were now in Orochimaru's hand.

The chunin was sent to the Torture and Interrogation Department to be interrogated by Ibiki, but the damage had already been done.

Sarutobi was searching for Naruto throughout the entire orphanage (except the basement), but he couldn't find him.

Sarutobi decided to travel to the orphanage to see Naruto himself. He took Inu and Neko, and left to the orphanage. Sarutobi arrived there to see the door open, and felt panic build up in his chest.

Sarutobi ran through the door, and saw a body lying on the ground near a door. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he neared the body. It was the orphanage caretaker, Kasai Rozu.

Her neck was bent at an odd angle; ignoring the women the completely, Sarutobi walked down the steps with Inu and Neko. Then froze in horror at the sight.

There was a rag, which was the bed, a toilet, sink, a pile of scraps, which were being eaten by rats, chains leading from the wall, to a pair of broken cuffs on the rag, and blood. A lot of blood. A large pool of blood was near -and on- the rag.

For a few moments Sarutobi saw red, these, these _monsters_ chained up a child as if he were an animal. His eyes narrowed at some leaves that were near the puddle of blood. It was obvious that someone had taken him away.

"Hokage-sama, we found the de- child's blood in the forest", said Tora, an ANBU that had just appeared in front of him.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at Tora's not-so slight mistake, but his anger was quickly replaced with happiness that the boy was alive. He owed it to Minato and Kushina to take care of their son, and he was sure the Kushina would kill him he died. He shivered just thinking about it.

"Tora, I want you to gather an ANBU squad, and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki" said Sarutobi.

"I'm afraid that we are unable to do that", responded Tora/

"And why is that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"The blood was found on a high branch of a tree indicating that it was being carried, and due to the head start that the captor had it would suggest the dem- Naruto Uzumaki is already past the border" responded Tora.

"I see" he said with a tired sigh.

He shunshined away in a traditional leaf style (leaving leaves), and went to his office.

When he was there, he sat down, and informed his secretary that he would talk to no one today.

She, the secretary, seeing the Hokage's mood followed orders, and left the man.

He knew he would have to inform the council **(3)** of this.

' _The civilians will probably be overjoyed'_ he thought bitterly.

Sarutobi sighed, lit his pipe, and let a few tears fall.

' _I'm sorry I failed you…...Minato and Kushina'_ he thought as he let out a choked sob.

* * *

 **I wanted to influence his Uzumaki genes a little more since he gets no physical characteristics from his mother.**

 **Pipes, toilets, and restrooms exist in Naruto , and if you want evidence check out episode 3 (Sasuke Uchiha) and mange issue 1 (Naruto Uzumaki).**

 **I'm skipping the council meeting because it's too troublesome.**

 **Cliffsnotes Version of Meeting: Sarutobi announced Naruto as dead to all, but select jounins. The civilians cheered while the shinobi's felt sorry. The advisors was angry because he lost his weapon. Hiashi didn't care. Naruto arrives at Orochimaru's base, and is knocked out.**

 **His training, and time with Orochimaru will be revealed in flashbacks throughout the fic.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character), all dojutsu's, god-like (they will have a difficult time to win, but they ), many kekkei genkei, femenish Naruto, gender-bender

 **Bashing:** Major-Sasuke, Medium-Kakashi, Major-Sakura, Minor-Hinata, and Minor-Kiba

 **Pairings:** Kana x Haku, Naruto x (undecided) , Fuu x (undecided)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT own Naruto because I'm not creative enough.

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** **"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'**_ _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Happy Birthday to anyone whose birthday is today [December 2]**

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge **" will be ignored, and if I get one of these I quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible **" are greatly appreciated.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go...

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto **" are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

 **NO FLAMES FOR SAKE OF FANFICTION! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURSED!**

"This is will be your new home Naruto-kun", said Kabuto stretching out his arms.

' _Or should I say your next prison, hahaha'_

 **(A:N/ This is what Naruto sees and thinks from this point unless I say Kabuto's name).** Naruto was so sure about his decision when he ,and Kabuto, landed in front of a large prison-like house, which was located between to large, pointed rocks. Naruto looked up at Kabuto with a fearful and nervous expression.

' _Am I going to die?'_ , he thought looking down.

Seeing his discomfort, Kabuto gave the warmest smile he could, and guided Naruto in the base. Naruto looked around in awe. There were tall, grey walls with designs of squiggly lines, large statues of monsters and demons, red paint of the walls as decoration, sharp, pointy, metal designs, and a set of steps leading up to HUGE throne in the far end of the room. He looked down, and screamed in fear. There were over 30 rats following him and Kabuto. He tugged on Kabuto's shirt, and pointed to them [the rats].

"Oh, no need to fear them Naruto" said Kabuto before going through some handsigns, and yelled,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (literally Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

A large fireball burst out of his mouth, and chased away the evil rats.

' _WOW! How-how did he do that? wil-will he use it on me. It was used that time'_

Naruto's eyes were wide as he shivered in fear of the fireball.

"What's wrong Naruto?", asked Kabuto.

"I-I-It nothing Kabuto-san"

' _I hope he doesn't-Wait a minute, how-how does he know my name?'_

"Kabuto-san, you know my name. How?"

Kabuto stilled, and pushed his glasses down, which caused light to reflect off of them.

"Do you really want to know Naruto-kun?" , he asked as he turned to look at him.

Naruto's eyes popped open, 3 lines were on his forehead, and his head was bigger as he shook his hands in denial.

' _Kabuto-san is scary'_

"Good" said Kabuto as his eyes were visible again, and he smiled.

Kabuto led Naruto down a few halls, which were had cages full of humans.

' _What-What is this place? Am I going to turn into one of these people? I DON'T WANNA DIE! CALM DOWN! Why would Kabuto nee-san bring you here just to kill you, or does he need me for something?'_

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Kabuto say,

"Now this is where you'll be staying".

He looked in the room,and saw that there was a bed, which had a blanket and pillow, writing desk, which had a few books and new journals, side table, rug, and a dresser full of clothes. He smiled, and turned around to say thank you to Kabuto, but he was roughly pushed in and the door shut and locked behind him. Naruto had tears in his eyes as he limped to the bed.

' _Damn, I think I sprained my knee'_

Sighing he laid down, and drifted off into slumber.

 **Kabuto's POV**

Kabuto was walking Naruto to his room when he felt Something pulling his shirt. He looked down and saw Naruto was going to show it to alert him of rats.

"Oh, no need to fear them Naruto" said Kabuto before going through some handsigns, and yelling,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (literally Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

He looked down and saw Naruto shivering in fear.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun" , he asked.

' _What's wrong with him? I thought he'd be jumping up and down at the site',_ he thought as he gazed at Naruto, who was wide-eyes and shaking in fear

"What's wrong Naruto?", he asked.

"I-I-It nothing Kabuto-san", he answered.1

"Kabuto-san, you know my name. How?"

Kabuto stilled, and pushed his glasses down, which caused light to reflect off of them.

' _Damn, I didn't think he'd be this smart. He's only two years old for Kami's sake!',_ thought Kabuto.

"Do you really want to know Naruto-kun?" , he asked as he turned to look at him.

Naruto's eyes popped open, 3 lines were on his forehead, and his head was bigger as he shook his hands in denial.

' _Good, he doesn't suspect anything yet'_

"Good" said Kabuto as his eyes were visible again, and he smirked before smiling..

Kabuto led Naruto down a few halls, which were had cages full of humans.

' _Damn, those idiots forgot to move the prisoners out. Poor kid must be scared out of his mind by now. Well we're almost there anyway' ,_ he thought with a sigh.

' _God, I wish that stupid scum would shut up already',_ thought as he looked at the prisoners in disgust.

He approached the room, and looked at Naruto who looked to be in serious thought.

"Now this is where you'll be staying".

He looked in the room,and that no one had touched it since he first set it up.

He gave the kid a shove to hurry this mission up, and report back to Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto was walking through the halls, and saw Orochimaru sitting on his throne, with a smirk on his face.

" I have completed my mission Orochimaru-sama", said Kabuto, bowing to his lord.

"How is the boy?"asked Orochimaru.

"He is in the room you requested I make"

"I see"

"How was his treatment in the Leaf?"

Kabuto smirked,

"Terrible Orochimaru-sama, he was beaten, burned, cut, bruised, chained to the wall, given scraps of food, stabbed, spit upon, had his hair pulled out, poisoned, and hated by all the villagers and most shinobi"

"Excellent", he hissed.

"When shall we begin the experiments, Orochimaru-sama"

"Tomorrow"

"Why not immediately", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do not question me Kabuto; know your place"

 **(A:N/ I do not own Rosario + Vampire)**

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama" , he said bowing, while nervously sweating at the Ki Orochimaru was releasing.

"Returns to your duties Kabuto"

"Hai", he said leaving a smirking Orochimaru.

' _Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku, soon I will destroy Konoha with the power of the Kyuubi. Soon that old fool Sarutobi all I'll regret not making me the fourth Hokage and chasing out of the damned village'_ thought Orochimaru.

 **I apologize for the late update. The next chapter will be Naruto's first procedure, and a few time skips of meeting Fu and Kana, a few more procedures, and his thoughts about Konoha.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character), all dojutsu's, god-like (they will have a difficult time to win, but they are godlike), many kekkei genkei, femenish Naruto, Smart! Naruto, abuse in childhood

 **Bashing:** Major-Sasuke, Medium-Kakashi, Major-Sakura, Minor-Hinata, and Minor-Kiba

 **Pairings:** Kana x Haku, Naruto x (undecided) , Fuu x (undecided)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT own Naruto.

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred.

 **Flashback:** **As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body, and living through it is pure ecstasy!**

 **Happy Birthday to anyone whose birthday is today [February 14]**

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge **" will be ignored, and if I get one of these I quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible **" are not needed because while they are kind they aren't helpful in anyway.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go...

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto **" are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

 **NO FLAMES FOR SAKE OF FANFICTION! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURSED**

Woke up and saw that he was in the room that Kabuto left him in.

' _it was in a dream you that I'm finally gone and find away from that place that hell',_ he thought.

Naruto jumped when the door opened to reveal a fourteen year old Kabuto. He smiled.

"Hi Kabuto-nee san", and that was all he said before he saw a flash of silver and then darkness.

Kabuto sighed as he put the child into a sack, and carried him into a lab.

"Have you retrieved the child Kabuto?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama", said Kabuto as he put Naruto on the large, flat, metal table

"Begin the experiment." 

"Hai Orochimaru-sama", said Kabuto as he felt a pang of guilt run through his body while placing an oxygen-mask on his face.

' _This is no time to feel sad, besides he won't know anything about his in the end I only hope this works, or else I'll be killed'_

Kabuto stuck many wires on his chest, inserted a tube in Naruto's arm for him to receive nourishment and the injections, strapped his down, and added the logo. The logo was what Orochimaru demanded his weapons would have, it marked them as his belongings. Kabuto left the lab and came back with a poker in his hand. The poker had a eye with a thin slit. He pushed the poker onto the boy's chest. Naruto's back arched, but he did not wake. When he finished Kabuto attached the tube, which was attached to Naruto's arm, to a bag of blood. He watched as the blood slowly traveled through the tube and into the boy's arm. He jumped back when the boy thrashed around. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, but abuto was still wary of him.

Kabuto took the boy off the table and put him into a tube of greenish goop -kinda like jello-, and watched as the Naruto sank into the it before thrashing violently.

 _2 Hour Time Skip_

Kabuto entered the room, and went into panic mode. Naruto wasn't breathing.

' _This can't be happening, This can't be happening., THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_

"What's wrong Kabuto?", asked a voice behind him.

"The experiments not breathing", answered Kabuto in a calm voice.

"What?!"

 _Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump_

Kabuto released the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"It's fine, just a false alarm, and everything is fine", he said, more to himself than the finger behind him.

"Good, Orochimaru-sama would not be please if we lost his new project. Oh, that reminds me, Orochimaru-sama has decided to name his 'Experiment 354' "

"I see"

"Did it work? 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does he have it, or did the fox burn it out of his system"

"Damn", said Kabuto as he clicked a button, which caused blood to flow from Naruto into a machine.

He waited for a few minutes before checking his DNA Testing Machine, and smirked and pushed his glasses down which caused the light to reflect off them at the result.

"It worked", he said

"Great, then I'll get the next one"

"Grab me some coffee, we'll be here a while Karin"

"Already got some Kabuto", said Karin as she handed him a glass.

 **Back in Konoha**

Sarutobi had called a full council-meeting. The clan-heads and civilians had gathered, albeit reluctantly. Hiashi spoke first. "Hokage-sama, why have you called us?"

Sarutobi looked at him. "I sent my ANBU out to make sure that this is correct, and they have confirmed my suspicion. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer inside of Konoha." 

Everything was silent until one man stood up, and bowed to the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, for purging this village of the demon that walked out streets"

In less than a second the head of the man was cut off. Everyone stared at the man in confusions and shock.

"He broke my law"

"What happened to the Uzumaki boy", said Danzo.

"When I went to check on the boy at the orphanage, i found the body of the caretaker, she was dead"

"So the demon killed her and ran away", said a fat, stupid merchant whose head was cut off.

"I also found that his "bed" was nothing more that a piece of fabric on a cold hard floor, with shackles keeping him chained to the wall" said the Sandaime as if the man's head had not just

"So you believe he left at the village willingly", said Inoichi.

"I believe so"

"So what do you want us to do", asked Tsume.

"I believe we should send hunter nins after the boy", said Shikaku.

"We have already, but my ANBU have also reported to me that Naruto had already crossed the border"

"Have you determined who took him", asked Shukaku.

"There are no leads for now"

"How is that you did not know of the boy's treatment?", asked Hiashi.

"One of my Chunin made a deal with Orochimaru" people's eyes narrowed at the name as their fist clenched, " In exchange for something, he received a Jutsu to project an illusion of Naruto which made his life look decent whenever I checked up on him, and the ANBU who were to be watching him were accompanying the civilians to beating him"

"Why are we here Hokage-sama", asked Shukaku.

"I want you to notify all your clan members over the age of 18 to keep an eye out for Uzumaki Naruto. This is now considered an S class secret to all people in this room"

"What of the Uchihas", asked the Akimichi clan head.

"They did not arrive, so there is no reason to inform them"

Within the week everyone knew of the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki, however; no one was executed since Sarutobi could not kill everyone in the village and there were too many people to trace it back to.

 _Back at Orochimaru's lab (underground)_

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, expecting positive news. "And?" He asked.

Kabuto smiled. "He survived. I checked his blood, just in case, and the results are positive. He has the bloodline."

Orochimaru smiled. "Excellent. Inject the next one immediately"

"It has already been done Orochimaru-sama", asked Kabuto.

"Which did you use"

"The Yamanaka Danzo dropped off yesterday"

"I see"

"I don't plan on pulling Naruto out of that tank anytime soon. He'll get out when we train him, not sooner. In any case, return to Konoha so that nobody catches suspicion, return once it's safe for you to do so."

Kabuto bowed. "Understood." 

"Kabuto retrieve me a journal"

"as you wish Orochimaru-sama"

"you are dismissed"

Kabuto bowed and left stoically.

 _Short 6 month time skip_

"Kabuto, how is our project doing?", asked Karin as she sipped her coffee.

"For the past six months Naruto has been injected with the blood of the first hokage -which Orochimaru saved from his time in Konoha-, the blood of a man from Ishigakure name Metoro Konjiki who gave him steel release, and the blood of a Yamanaka from Danzo."

"Are they all still there?"

"Yep"

"Which one are we putting first?", she asked, but when she turned around he was already gone.

 _2 minutes later we see Kabuto kneeling at Orochimaru's throne_

"How is the #354"

"For the past six months Naruto has been injected with the blood of the first hokage -which Orochimaru saved from his time in Konoha-, the blood of a man from Ishigakure name Metoro Konjiki who gave him steel release, and the blood of a Yamanaka from Danzo."

"I see", said Orochimaru as he closed his eyes, "And who are you planning to inject next?"

"Well, we believe that we should remove him from the tank and teach him first Orochimaru-sama"

"Teach him in what"

"One of your spies has just delivered a copy of the fobidden scroll"

"Which one"

"A man named Tadashi"

"Excellent, kill him, and bring me the scroll"

"I'm afraid ,Orochimaru-sama, that all the techniques on the scroll all involve bloodlines, except for the _Kage Bushin no jutsu_ "

"What a hinderance", Orochimaru sighed, "Teach them to the boy for he will be my most powerful weapon at my side"

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama"

"Also Kabuto", Kabuto turned as Orochimaru called his name, "Inform me if Karin grows to close to boy as they are related"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama"

 _2 minutes later Kabuto is back in the lab_

"Orochimaru-sama has instructed us to remove him from the tank and teach him these techniques", said Kabuto as he threw Karin a large scroll, which she single handidly caight

"Fine, let's begin"

They pulled him out of the tank, removed the mask that had supplied oxygen and a tranquilizer. Kabuto grimaced. "Remind me to request that this thing is cleaned more often. It hasn't been off once since we originally put it on. A few more months, and the air hole would probably have grown shut." He dropped it.

Karin took five steps back. "Eew. Kabuto, please clean his face. Without the Kyuubi, he probably would have died from infection by now. I'll wait for you in his designated training-room. Looks like I'll have to get some books too. Some stuff for beginners, but the majority will be medical texts, they'll be better when he reads the scroll anyways."

Kabuto waved his acknowledgment and carried Naruto to get washed and dressed.

Kabuto brought a freshly cleaned, clothed Naruto Uzumaki and tossed him onto the bed in his room. As he walked to see if Karin was ready, he could have sworn he had saw vine with eye blink at him. Kabuto shrugged it off as one of Orochimaru's experiments if only he had stayed to see the vine slither into Naruto's room 

"Well, are you ready", asked Kabuto as he entered the room and saw Karin putting a book on the table.

"Yeah let's get started", said Karin.

Kabuto and Karin walked side by side before approaching the door, which Kabuto opened.

"Why is it so dark in here?", asked Karin.

"Here, let me get the lights", said Kabuto before flipping a switch. He turned to see Karin's face on pure horror. He turned to see Naruto, and dropped his clipboard

"Oh my god.." he said.

 **Cliffhanger MWHAHAHAHA…**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF** **Perfection: Naruto the Chimera By:** **Thanathos**


	4. Chapter3(SorryifitsaccidentlyacopyofCh2)

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character), all dojutsu's, strong (they will have a difficult time to win, but they ), many kekkei genkei, femenish Naruto, OCs belong to me.

 **Bashing:** Major-Sasuke, Medium-Kakashi, Major-Sakura, Minor-Hinata, and Minor-Kiba

 **Pairings:** Kana x Haku Naruto x (undecided) Fuu x (undecided)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT own Naruto

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** **"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'**_ _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 _[3rd-Person] Limited to Naruto_

Naruto had no idea what was going on, one minute he's in his bed, the next he's in the air. As he stared down at the faces Kabuto-san and a red-haired woman, who looked slightly familiar, he did the only thing he could think of...he screamed.

Thankfully, the scream knocked Karin and Kabuto out of the trance they were in. They ran to help Naruto. They looked up at Naruto who was being lifted in the air by the plant. Yes, a plant was holding Naruto in the air. Kabuto had no idea what was going on as he watched a large, man-eating (he assumed) plant hold Naruto in the air and slowly try to kill him.

"Help! HELP!", yelled a crying Naruto although he didn't expect them to come.

Karin activated her chakra chains an tried to attack the plant, but the plant used its vines to block the chains and , to use surprise, absorb her chakra, while Kabuto tried to use the chakra scalpel to cut the plants vines and climb the stalk and get Naruto, but the scalpel was absorbed by the plant and almost absorbed Kabuto into it.

 _Limited to Kabuto_

Kabuto was having a decent day so far, Orochimaru-sama was pleased with the progress, he and Karin made, Naruto was ready for training, but now a plant, a freaking plant, was attacking Orochimaru subject.

' _Damn, why does all this have to happen to me'_

"Karin, use your chakra chains to attack the plant while I use my medical ninjutsu"

"Understood Kabuto", she said as she ran off with her chakra chain sprouting out of her back.

He attacked the plant with his chakra scalpels, but to his surprise the scalpel absorbed into the plants and nearly killed him. Kabuto had a vast knowledge of medical ninjutsu and plants, so he knew for a fact that plants would die when chakra was pushed into them, so he did the logical thing.

He weave through the plants snapping vines and as soon as he got close enough, Kabuto pushed chakra into the plant. However, Kabuto was very unlucky as the plant he was pushing chakra into was a chakra eating plant, which kabuto didn't know since they had never known to exist.

' _Why the hell isn't this working?'_ he thought, _'Unless!'._

Kabuto jumped away as he watching the plant grow turned his head to see Karin jump next to him. She had many cuts on her body, which shocked Kabuto since he knew that few things could get past Karin's chakra chain face-palmed when he realized that the plant ate chakra, but that was nothing compared to the sight he was seeing now. Kabuto gasped as Naruto touched the ground and held a shrinked version of the plant in his hand.

"How the hell did you do that?", he heard Karin ask Naruto.

"What happened to you", asked Naruto, with a worried expression.

"It's nothing Naruto; what happened to you", he asked as he looked at the perfectly fine boy

"Well…", answered Naruto as he thought about what happened a few minutes ago.

 _Flashback of a few minutes ago, but in Naruto's POV_

Naruto was dangling in the air by his foot and screaming until he felt something crawl up his arm. He turned his head to see vines an screamed.

" _Be silent child"_

"What was that? Who are you? Where are you?", asked Naruto as he frantically looked around.

" _Inside your head, child"_

"How are you in my head,"

" _To form a bond-"_

'A bond? Why are you forming a bond with me'

" _Your chakra"_ , answered the plant, like it explained everything.

'What do you mean?'

" _Your chakra is similar to that of a man I once knew"_

'Who'

" _I will tell you that when I trust you"_

'I understand, but if we are to bond then may I know your name'

" _Call me_ _Roiyaru_ _ **(A/N: meaning royal)**_ _..."_

'Call me Naruto'

" _I see. It's nice to meet you Naruto"_

'And vice-versa. Can you put me down know?'

" _Yes, we should go now. Your friends are starting to annoy me"_

'Alright Roiyaru and they aren't my friends they are my captures'

Roiyaru put him down and shrunk to fit in his hand as soon as his feet touched the floor he heard the red-haired girl say,

"How the hell did you do that?"

"What happen to you", I asked.

"It's nothing Naruto; what happened to you", Kabuto asked.

"Well…", I began.

'What do I do? I can't let them suspect my intelligence, or my suspicion'

" _ **Lie"**_

'Which one?'

" _The first one",_ answered Royaru as he looked through Naruto's memories in disgust.

 _Flashback is over_

"I ask plant to let me down", said Naruto lied.

Kabuto was staring in frustration at the kid. They had been attacked by a chakra-eating plant, and this kid had ASKED the plant to let him down, and it did it.

"Whatever", he said and left.

"Come now Karin, we have work to do", he yelled when he noticed that Karin wasn't following him

She didn't answer.

"Karin, hurry up"

"..."

"Karin-", he started.

"With the boy"

"What?", he asked.

"We have experiments to do with the boy, I just need to do a quick check him"

"Alright", he answered before walking out.

 _Karin's POV_

I vaguely heard Kabuto leaving the room before I turned my attention back to Naruto.

He was lying.

She knew it, but she didn't know why, or what he had to lie about. While she had to admit that catching the him was slight, the only reason he got it was because she sensed a twinge of another chakra in Naruto's mind for a brief second but she suspected that the conversation of at least a minute or so.

"Do you know why you're here Naruto?", she asked him in an innocent tone of voice as she walked towards his broken bed.

"No pretty lady", he answered.

Karin smirked, this kid was smooth for 3 year old.

"Cut to the chase kid, why'd you lie to Kabuto"

Naruto's smile dropped a little, but his eyes maintained his innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about miss…"

"Karin, and I can sense chakra, so drop it and tell me why you lied"

"Miss Karin, it's best you don't get into problems when you don't belong"

Karin looked at the kid with shock and anger.

"Don't underestimate me" ,she growled.

"I wouldn't think it", he responded closing his eyes and tilting his head to the left a little.

"Stop acting like a fool, or i'll simply confer my findings with Orochimaru-sama", she threatened.

"Who's Oro-maru", he asked in honestly.

"As if you don't know, she sneered.

"I know that you're lying I just don't know why, it's not like you have any chance of leaving this place, or any plans since you're nothing, but a stupid kid that can't compare with the intelligence or Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto", she said trying to get him angry, so he would reveal his ulterior motive, but to her ire Naruto was staring into space ignoring her.

"HEY KID", snapped Karin," I know you're lying, or something like that. I saw that chakra in your mind, so you're either fooling us by talking with the Kyuubi, or you're-"

"I'm sorry did you say something Karin"

Karin's eyes widened, then she smirked. She got him.

 _Naruto's POV_

I smirked briefly as Kabuto left the room. It seemed that he had bought my story, but this woman named 'Karin' as he head worried his. She hadn't left was it possible that she didn't believe him. His fear were proven a minute later.

"Do you know why you're here Naruto?", she asked him in an innocent tone of voice as she walked towards his broken bed.

"No pretty lady", he answered.

"Cut to the chase kid, why'd you lie to Kabuto"

Naruto's smile dropped a little, but his eyes maintained his innocence.

' _How did she find out? I didn't give away any sign of lying. Unless, she's a sensor, but no sensor is able to detect lies'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about miss…"

"Karin, and I can sense chakra, so drop it and tell me why you lied"

' _I knew it, but how can she sense lies. That's not possible since sensors can only allows sensor type shinobi to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors, but that means that she had a unique sensory ability or she has a bloodline that enable her to sense chakra to a very high point, but if that's the case then why didn't she inform Kabuto. It's better to subtly warn her not to interfere in my plans'_

"Miss Karin, it's best you don't get into problems when you don't belong"

Karin looked at the kid with shock and anger.

"Don't underestimate me" ,she growled.

' _Maybe I should have been more subtle'_

"I wouldn't think it", he responded closing his eyes and tilting his head to the left a little.

"Stop acting like a fool, or i'll simply confer my findings with Orochimaru-sama", she threatened.

' _I've never heard of Orochimaru; he must be the man who brought me here. I should tread carefully from this point forward'_

"Who's Oro-maru", he asked in honestly.

"As if you don't know, she sneered.

'Do you know anything about this Orochimaru?', asked Naruto.

" **Yes, I have been wandered around this lab for the past few weeks, and the acts committed by this-this snake are disgusting",** said Roiyaru.

'What do you mean? Who is he?', asked Naruto.

" **Orochimaru is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. His life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned, at least that's the bingo book information,which is quite true.**

 **He is currently an S-rank missing nin and a member of some organization called the 'Akatsuki' from what I've heard around this place"**

'Interesting', responded Naruto.

"HEY KID", snapped Karin when she saw that Naruto wasn't paying attention to her.

"I'm sorry did you say something Karin"

Her eyes widened in surprise before she smirked.

"So you finally show your true mind, do you?"

Naruto sighed

"What I'm about to inform you of is something you must swear never to reveal anyone, and in exchange I'll keep my silence about a few of your secrets too"

"My secrets? What are you talking about I have no secrets", said Karin as she cast a suspicious glance at Naruto"

"That doesn't matter; what did you day before"

"I said that 'I know that you're lying I just don't know why, it's not like you have any chance of leaving this place, or any plans since you're nothing, but a stupid kid that can't compare with the intelligence or Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto'.

Now what was that about keeping my secrets after all you've only known me for a while, she said.

"That's true, but if my plan works out then I'll be sure to take a few people with me when I leave", he said.

"Leave? You think that you're gonna get outta here? That's a laugh"

"I know that it seems unlikely, but Orochimaru plans to make a weapon no doubt, so once I get enough power from him I plan to leave this place with my allies"

'Karin stared in pure disbelief at the child.

"Are you sure that your three years old?", she asked him incredulously.

"Actually I don't really now since Kabuto gassed, so I have no clue how old I am right now, or what going on"

"That makes sense and I'll think about your offer, but I need to get you ready to train with Kabuto and I in puppetry and your new bloodline"

"New bloodline?"

"Yeah, you've been given the blood of one of Orochimaru's servants Kimimaru, who had Dead Bone Pulse"

"What's that?"

"It's a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their kekkei genkai is inherited into a rare few amongst Kaguya's descendants in the Kaguya clan, Kimimaro being the only other known inheritor of this power that Orochimaru-sama has found"

"That's an interesting ability", commented Naruto, "Will this Kimimaru be instructing me?"

"Yes he will, but only for a while since he's sick, so Orochimaru-sama will be using one of his abilities to revive the dead kekei genkei users of dead bone pulse to teach you , but that's only what i've heard"

"That's interesting, but what kind of technique could bring back the dead"

"I'm not sure, but I've also heard that he plans to inject you with Mokuton, which is Wood Release, and Steel Release, which is an kekkei genkei whose powers are unknown"

"I highly doubt that you're going to get to learn puppetry yet"

"Why not?"

Karin shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Are you telling me you know all that other information, yet you don't know when I'm gonna learn puppetry?"

"Hey, all the information I got is from someone drunk minions of Orochimaru that are pretty high up"

"Well, I look forward to getting stronger, and what your take on my earlier offer"

"Well I'm still thinking about it, but I'll let you know when I'm gonna come a decision"

'That's fair, but we should get going, Kabuto might be getting irritated"

"You're right and since you're clean it's time to get outta here"

"Let's go Karin-chan. I wanna to Ka-to-neesan"

Karin took a step back; she had almost forgotten that she was talking a three year old.

"Follow me"

Naruto skipped along behind her, and nearly 'bumped' into her when she stopped in a massive room. He recognized it as the room he passed when he first arrived here.

"So this is the boy", hissed out a voice in the darkness.

Naruto appeared startled and terrified, but he was actually bored, that is until the man released his chakra. Naruto had been suffocated in chakra numerous times, and this chakra was not the most suffocating chakra he had felt but it was the most vile. He shivered which only served to amuse him if his laugh was any indication.

As the figure started to advance towards him, Naruto felt curiosity to what someone like Orochimaru looked like. His appearance was something that Naruto didn't expect.

Orochimaru's most striking characteristics were his snake-like appearance: he had very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also had pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders.

Orochimaru wore plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun", he hissed.

Naruto gulped.

" _This is not what I expected"_

" **Neither did I"** , responded Roiyaru.


End file.
